The Wrong Side of Town
by RecluseChIcK
Summary: All Allison and Bender. More history on Allison, and how Allison has more in common with Bender, then either of them first thought.
1. Life as John Bender

**LIFE AS JOHN BENDER**

As I trudged home through the muddy football field I thought back on the detention I just had and how it was unlike any other detention I had ever experienced. _I didn't mean to disclose all that crap about my family that was personal shit that I should have never brought up._ I wondered what would happen on Monday, would that conceited princess even give me a second glance. Something in the back of my mind wished she would but, but I knew for a fact she would not acknowledge me, other than to squeal _"ewww!" _

_I'm a worthless, no good piece of shit, and that's all I'll ever be to anyone._ I walked down the street to the slums of Shermer, Illinois; to the piece of shit apartment I call home.

Sporto was right in saying, "_You know bender, you don't even count, I mean if you disappeared forever, it wouldn't even make a difference, you may as well not even exist in this school."_

I climbed the muddy steps to my family's (if you could even call them that) apartment. As I pushed open the door, I heard yelling. _Great they're already at it._ I tried to quietly tiptoe to my room._ No use in drawing attention to yourself, asshole._ I tried to quietly open the door without it creaking. _YES! For once it doesn't creak._ I quietly walked into the room and sat on the only piece of furniture in my room. Something that could possibly be called a bed but was in reality just a holey mattress with broken springs sitting on the dirty carpet, that used to be yellow but was now more of a pukey brown color, with random pieces of gum stuck in the carpet and cigarette burns. The walls were once whit but had since turned a lovely yellowed color from the excessive tobacco smoke in my room. There were cracks in the dry wall and gaping holes also. In one corner of my room was an old milk crate there were four pairs of pant and five shirts the extent of my wardrobe.

_What could you possible have that Claire could want other that your smashing good looks of course? Why am I even wasting my time thinking about her? No doubt she will ignore me on Monday as will Sporto although I would not be horribly crushed if he ignored me. I wonder if Big Bri will acknowledge me. GOOD LORD MAN, get a grip on yourself, you're worrying whatever neo-maxi-zoom-dweebie will give you a second thought, and have some dignity man! Good freaking lord I'm having a conversation with myself in my fucking head! I need to get out of here._ I thought to myself reaching into a hole in my mattress and grabbing my pot, I opened the front door accidentally slamming it, behind me. _SHIT!_

I took off running down the stairs. "Boy you best not be slamming doors in my house." I heard my old man scream from the landing above the one I'm on. Knowing he is too lazy to chase after me when there beer to be drinking right in the fridge. I slowed down to leisurely pace out the front of the apartment complex. I walked to the park passing by a young girl screaming at a girl my age.

"Mom, I wanna get some I-scream." Her mother was my neighbor Jenny; she lived in the apartment next to mine. She used to hang out with me but when she got pregnant when we were fourteen we stopped hanging out because she had to spend most of her time taking care of her daughter. In the time she isn't busy with her daughter she is spending time across the street from our apartment complex selling speed.

"Johnny," she shouted after me completely ignoring her daughter, "you got any pot, I ran out."

"No, sorry Jenny." I lied, walking away. When I reached the park is saw my friend Bruiser standing there staring at a tree, muttering to him.

"Hey, Bruiser what are you doin'?" He jumped looking startled.

"Wha?"

"What are you doing Bruiser?" I asked again. Before I could even finish he started running across the park and off down the road. _Fuckin' psycho's obviously trippin' balls._ I sat down on one of the benches and brought out my bag of pot.

_Shit, I forgot my rolling papers. Now what am I going to do? I could go to a friends house and borrow some but there's no guaranteeing they'll give me any and if they do they'll expect me to share and I'm not in the sharing mood. I could go to the store and buy some but I'm broke, and not in the mood to steal. I could go home to get some and risk the wrath of daddy dearest. Hopefully he'll be to drunk to do anything._

And with that I headed towards my apartment as I opened the door I heard a bottle break and a shout. _Shit in and out quickly._ I quickly opened my door it creaked loudly.

"BOY GET YOURS FRREAKIN'AZZ INS TO HERE" my father slurred. _SHIT!_

"ANSWWER MIS BOY" I heard him pounding toward the living room.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOUS THINK YOUS WAZ DOIN, YOU STOLE MY FUCKING SMOKES, AZZHOLE."

"No I didn't pops." Carefully avoiding looking him in the eye. I backed slowly towards the door.

"Don't talk back to me boy." He said simultaneously punching me in the eye, causing me to loose my balance. Quickly two more punched landed I could feel blood dripping down my cheek where his ring must of cut me. I spun around quickly and ran for the door just as my hand reached for the knob I felt a hand grab me by the back of the neck and smash my face into the door I heard a sickening crunch. Before I had time to react I opened the knob and ran out the door and down the stairs, and out of the front of my building. _That sick bastard can be fucking quick when he wants to be._ I felt my nose, and pulled back my hand quickly.

"That fucking asshole broke my fucking nose again." I said to myself.

TBC


	2. Life as a Nobody

LIFE AS A NOBODY

After I finished kissing Andy, I turned to walk home, I was surprised find my father Rob (my parents insisted that I call them by their first names) waiting in the car. I was sure he had forgotten to pick me up like always. As I opened the door the familiar aroma of weed, and tobacco assaulted me. Before I could even close the door Rob sped off. I still carried with me some residual giddiness having just been kissed. So decided to try and be civil today towards my Father.

"Thanks for remembering to get me, Rob."

"Jesus H. Christ do you ever stop talking!" He shouted, entirely to loud for being in such a small space. _Figures, try to be civil, and he treats me like shit, goddamn prick didn't even notice my new look._ Five minutes later we arrived at our town house I quickly exited the car and pounded up the worn and dirty stairs to my room. My room was the one place I felt safe. It was my canvas; on every wall including the ceiling there were elaborate drawings mostly of nature. Neither of my parents knew of the drawings, and they had only been in my room once and that was when they were to high to remember their room was on the first floor. _Freaking dumbasses._

I glanced around the room, I remembered my "friends" smoking pot in detention, I didn't join them because I preferred not to be with others when I was high. I walked over to the dresser that I had bought I few months ago in a garage sale a neighbor was having. On top was a beautiful green glass bong that my mother gave me, it was the only present I have ever received from either parent that wasn't drugs. I changed the water in the bong, and took out the small bag of pot I had stolen from my mother. I broke off a small piece and gently put into the bowl. I took out silver lighter, that I had stolen from some rich bitch at school, and sparked it at the bowl. I inhaled; I had always loved the way the water bubbles when I inhaled.

After drawing for a while I realized I was hungry, I once again went over to my dresser and opened a drawer I got out a box of cereal and an old ceramic bowl that I kept alongside it, I poured myself a bowl. I looked through my drawer but could not find the spoon, and then I remember I had washed it the night before and probably left it downstairs. As I went to the kitchen I was greeted by a familiar sight: tiny pieces of burnt foil, that one of my lovely parent had used to smoke junk; my mothers syringe (I knew it was hers because she had painted a line of pink nail polish around the barrel to easily tell which syringe was hers); several razor blades, a candle, a burnt kitchen spoon, a tourniquet, and various match boxes and lighters. Tiny razor cuts in the counter served as reminders of the coke they had cut there. I looked at those lines remembering how several had been made by me the summer after I turned thirteen, my parents had paid me fifty cents per half gram, to cut the cocaine with talcum powder and bag it for sale. After a few days of doing this I got bored and quit, I made in total fifteen dollars doing that.

Remembering what I came down here for in the first place, I quickly went to the sink and grabbed my spoon. As I turned around my eyes once again fell to the counter, _pigs!_ I opened the drawer under the counter and brushed all the various paraphernalia into the drawer trying to avoid being cut on the razors.

Once I finished eating I undressed and turned on a record, I danced around a bit; I always felt so free and unbridled dancing naked. I woke up with a start I must have fallen asleep completely naked. I felt like going on a bit so I threw on my favorite black sweater, a dark red floor length skirt and my chucks. I grabbed my purse thinking about what I needed I grabbed the ceramic pipe I made in ceramics last year sneaking it into the kiln without the teacher noticing. I grabbed a small packet of pot and my lighter. As I walked to my bedroom door, I heard the front door slam, and my mother Debbie shout, "Get your ass down here Rob, I just got Harry and Charlie." I blew out at my bangs annoyed with their obsession with calling heroin and cocaine, Harry and Charlie. I pounded down the stairs, and as I reached the front door I heard Debbie scream again only this time at me.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH, YOU STOLE MY FUCKING STUFF, I'LL FUCKING BREAK YOUR FUCKING NECK!" I knew full well that she would never lay hands on me again.

So I yelled back, "Jeez, Debbie did you say fuck enough?"

" Fuck you what in gods freakin' name did you do with my stuff?" growing tired of shouting. I said it's in the drawer under the counter." I promptly exited and slamed the door behind me.

I walked towards the richer, nicer part of town. Thinking over the state of my life, I'm seventeen years old, I live in what is one step away from a crackden, and today I received my first kiss from Andy a fairly well of sports star who lives in the better part of town. Why would he want to date anyone like myself, who could potentially ruin his reputation? He had promised he wouldn't ignore me but now I wasn't so sure. I looked into my purse to find the pocket watch I had stolen a few months ago from a watch store. _Seven p.m. already? I better head home I wouldn't want the parents to worry, yeah right._ I walked by the crappy park a few blocks from my house. _Well since everyone else at my house will be stoned when I get home I might as well join him or her._ I thought sitting down on one of the few unbroken benches in the park fully intending to get stoned there. As I searched through my bag, I heard some one muttering. I looked up and whom did I see approaching? None other then the school criminal, John Bender.

TBC

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for the input Bravewolf, I'm going to try to work harder on the grammar.**


	3. Coincidence

**Hi guys**: Just to warn you this chapter switches from John's perspective, to Allison's perspective and back again. So it may seem sort of confusing but please bear with me. Enjoy!

* * *

"Goddamn, asshole, piece of shit!" I muttered to myself as I walked down Westfall Street towards the park. "BENDER!" I looked up startled out of my rant. There sitting not 20 feet from me was the basket case Allison.

"What are you doing here?" I said with more force than I meant.

" I live two blocks that way on Pettigrew." (I knew I had seen her someplace other than school.)

"Do you live near here?" She asked me. This was one question I was not expecting, and I had no desire to share with her where I lived.

"Uh, over there a little ways." I gestured vaguely in the direction of my apartment.

"Do you want to hang out while, I mean if you have nothing else to do." She added quickly. I really had no plans or anything.

"Well it's not like I have a freaking day planner or something. So yeah whatever." I sat down on the bench next to her.

* * *

As he got closer I realized he had two black eyes and dried blood under his nose and more blood on his cheek.

"Your old man do that to you?" I asked almost immediately regretting it, since when was I so blunt?

"No, I fell" He starting to stand up to leave and looking major pissed.

" Sorry, hey, hold on maybe I have something to take the edge off." His eyebrows rose in question as he turned back to me and sat down. I quickly started looking through my bag; I grabbed the pipe and handed it to him. His eyes widened and his eyebrows rose further to an almost cartoon like height. I snorted at the look on his face.

"You smoke?" He asked me surprise clearly heard in his voice.

" Of course I do!" I said with more confidence in my voice then I felt.

"Why didn't you smoke with us in detention, you to good for us?" he said with the patented Bender smirk. I blew my bangs out of my face and continued in my search for my lighter and pot. I felt his eye watching me. "What?" I said, "Oh yeah, um, during detention, I just wasn't in the mood."

"Ha!" I shouted finding my pot, I felt John flinch slightly. He looked at the pot as I opened the bag and broke off a bit. I put my hand out for the pipe. I gently put the weed in the bowl, and sparked the lighter and inhaled deeply. He silently took the pipe and went through the same ritual.

After we finished the pot, John looked away seemingly embarrassed, "thanks I really needed that."

"Sorry about me asking about you old man, I did not mean to intrude."

" No big deal."

* * *

We both fell silent for a while just staring at our feet, the silence wasn't awkward though. Her stomach growled she laughed.

" Do you wanna get something to eat?" she asked.

"Sure, but I don't have any money."

"That's alright, um, do you wanna come over to my house, we could grab some food there. I just went to the grocery store Friday after school."

"You sure your okay with that?" I asked feeling stupid for even worrying whether her parents would; I'm John Bender for gods-sake I don't care about anything, dammit!

" Yeah, don't worry about my parents they probably haven't even noticed I was gone."

"OK"

* * *

Sorry that was shorter then I would have liked.

Thank you to all of my reviewers, I love you guys!

Thanks Twbasketcase: you're like my hero when it comes to TBC fan-fiction authors, and I really appreciate input. I hope this spacing method is better, if not I'd love you input. Thanks.

Thanks for reviewing: sodapop, Twbasketcase, and bravewolf


	4. Broken Dishes

Disclaimer: I do not own any of 'The Breakfast Club' characters dammit, so don't accuse me, of trying to steal anything, mmkay?

BROKEN DISHES

* * *

As I opened the front door to my townhouse I gave a big sigh of relief, glad my parents were nowhere in sight.

"Um, why don't we go to the kitchen, peanut butter and jelly is alright?"

"Just so long as there is no cereal in the sandwich, I'm alright with that."

" Hey don't knock it without trying it, and besides I don't put cereal in my peanut butter and jelly."

I got out all the makings, and as I reached for plates I remembered, _shit every single plate in this house has either a crack or a chunk missing._

"Sorry um, all the dishes we have are broken but we can still use them." I placed them on the table very embarrassed.

"What do you want to drink?" _Crap, I forgot we don't have soda or milk because my parents only allow enough money for alcoholic beverages._

"We have beer, tequila, whiskey, bourbon, and wine in a box."

"Beer's fine." I took two Bud's out of the fridge, and placed them on the table. It was then I noticed John staring at the lines that were also on the table. _Shit, just ignore him looking and act as though you did not notice._ Thankfully he turned his attention back to making a sandwich.

* * *

I knew what those lines were from, I was not an idiot, I wondered who in Allison's house used coke, if not Allison herself. I saw her notice me looking at the lines, and how her cheeks turned slightly pink. So I turned away and focused on my PB&J. I thought about it and realized how very similar are lives were, and how on Monday the other three 'members' would most likely ignore us.

* * *

I was sitting staring at the table when I heard Bender clear his throat.

"What do you think will happen on Monday?" he asked. The question startled me I had just assumed he could care less. My shock must have shown on my face because he quickly backtracked.

" I mean not that I care of course."

" I honestly don't know," I said truthfully "But, I will tell you one thing if your looking for a new friend I'm available, even if the others don't keep their promises."

He looked at me and nodded, "I'd like that you know your pretty cool chick for being a basket case and all."

"Thanks," I said. I looked at him again and realized he still had blood dried all over his face.

"You wanna use the bathroom to wash your face, you have blood all over yourself."

"Uh, yeah okay, whatever," he said he looked slightly embarrassed. I led him upstairs to the bathroom.

I heard the front door slam loudly shaking the bong on my dresser, while I sat on the bed waiting for John to finish in the bathroom. Several seconds later the door to the bathroom door openedand John came out, "What the fuck was that noise?"

"Probably one or both of my parents leaving to go sell smack." The look on his face was priceless; I could tell he was very surprised by the idea that my parents were dealers. I walked to the hall where he was standing.

"They give you free stuff?"

" No, they discount what they have though for me although if it's pot I usually just steal some from Debbie, she does not notice, the pot missing ever."

"Who's Debbie?"

"Oh, my mom, my parents insist I call them by their given names."

We walked into my room, "Nice walls." He commented.

"Oh thanks."

He looked up and walked over to my dresser fingering the bong, "My, my it seems we have a little pothead on our hands folks," His voice dripping with sarcasm. I just shrugged.

"Where'd you get it?"

" Debbie gave it to me, for Christmas when I was 11, it was the only gift I've ever gotten for Christmas." I felt sad thinking about it.

* * *

"How long have you been smoking pot?" She looked startled by the question. But after hesitated slightly she answered, "Since I was nine, my parents made me to smoke a blunt." I was genuinely surprised.

"When did you start?"

"Cigarettes nine, pot ten." I said shrugging. "My dad forced me to smoke the cigarettes." I closed my eyes mortified at what I just said.

I felt a warm hand on my knee."It's alright you can trust me. I won't tell anyone it's not likely that I'll have any friends besides you anyway."

* * *

Thank you for reviewing: midnightslovelylullaby, unicornpammy, and lazaefair.

And everybody else just to let you know I have already written up to chapter 16 down on paper I just need to find time to type it up, but I'll try to post a chapter a day. Unfortunately, I'll be attending a funeral and wake on Saturday and Sunday, the 2nd and 3rd of July. So my next chapter update will be on the fourth of July probably.


	5. Sharing

"It's alright you can trust me. I won't tell anyone it's not likely that I'll have any friends besides you anyway."

He smiled a small smile of amusement at my last comment.

"I suppose so," he said. Then he took a deep breath and said, "I didn't fall down my fucking father beat me up."

I nodded my head sadly, "Do you wanna sleep here tonight?"

His head whipped around to face me, and he had a smirk on his face, "Well if you can't stand not having me, and my good looks in bed with you, I suppose I may be able to work something out."

" Urmph," I squealed, swatting at his arm.

" I didn't mean it that way, Bender, I meant did you want to stay here so you don't have to go home."

"Okay I'll grace you with my presence." I looked at the clock on my floor.

"Wow it's already past one in the morning."

Bender nodded with a smirk, "Bedtime, Pumpkin?"

I just shrugged. "I guess I could try sleeping."

"Yeah I suppose," he said, "where will I be sleeping?" _Shit, I hadn't gotten to that part of the plan yet in my head, well I mean he could always sleep in the bed with me that would be risky considering he's John Bender and all but I think I can trust._

"We can share the bed." I said feigning as though that is what I had planned from the beginning. I have a king size bed, granted it was purchased used from a garage sale for fifty dollars but none the less it was fairly comfortable it just sat on my floor because I couldn't afford a bed frame yet.

"Oooh," John said as he waggled his eyebrows at me. I just glared at him. I turned around and went to my dresser, and grabbed a pair of boxer shorts, I pulled them on under my skirt and pulled down my skirt. I started to lift off my sweater.

"Very sexy, bravo," Bender clapped. I froze I should have none better than to think he wouldn't watch me change.

"Oh don't let me stop you continue," Bender waved his hand at me to continue. _Oh, what the hell._ I thought and took of my sweater glancing over my shoulder to see his expression. Bender just gapped at me.

"HA!" I yelled while simultaneously flipping him off. Bet he didn't realize I wasn't wearing shirt or bra underneath my sweater. I turned my attention back to my dresser and grabbed a white under shirt that had a hole in the back. _Dear god what am I insane, did I just flash John Bender, I must really be insane, or maybe I'm still stoned._ I thought as I put the shirt on.

"Well, well Allison I must give you credit, I was not expecting that, good show!" Bender clapped. I sat down on the bed beside him he just starred at me.

"John Bender, at a loss for words!" I said laughing as I crawled over and lay under the blanket.

I looked at him questioningly, "Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to lay down? Do you wanna borrow some shorts or something?"

"Naw that's ok." He took of his jean jacket, and his plaid shirt, and then he pulled down his pants, and took off his dark shirt. His gray boxers were worn and pilled. I saw four scars in a row like claw marks down his back. When he turned around I saw three more burn marks like the one on his arm on his toned, muscular stomach. I large scar was right above his belly button. The scars shown pale white against his naturally darker skin. He saw me looking at the scars and started to say something than stopped. I just looked him in the eyes and nodded that it was okay.

"Here I wanna show you something." I turned on another light in my room and I showed him the underside of my left forearm, there were seven jagged scars just below my elbow. His eyes widened, and he gently touched the scars.

"One day when I was about six, I was playing with a paper doll I made, and I saw a bag on the kitchen counter filled with what I thought was sand. So I took it, thinking that it would be fun to play in the 'sand' with my doll. I poured it on the living room floor, when Debbie walks in a little later, she sees me with the bag and the 'sand' all over my hands she goes ballistic and starts screaming. She picks me up and throws me onto the kitchen table, she grabs a fucking steak knife and starts slicing my arm all while yelling. I'm so thankful that, that knife was dull and old other wise it would have gone to deep. I found out later that she was tripping on acid when she cut me. It turns out the 'sand' was really $14,000 dollars worth of heroin, that she and my father were planning on selling, to buy some new furniture. She apologized a few days later, and she hasn't hurt or hugged me since." I said tears filling my eyes.

Thank you, everyone who reviewed. Please review, and don't worry about flames, I'm not scared of fire at all in fact I rather enjoy it. But I enjoy good reviews more, mind you.


	6. Sharing Pt 2

Hi guy's, I realized that I ended chapter five rather abruptly so, here is how I should have ended it, I'll post chapter seven soon after this one.

* * *

_"…she apologized, and hasn't hurt or_ _hugged me since." I said tears starting to fill my eyes._

"Aw, fuck don't cry." He said awkwardly patting my back. I nodded and wiped my tears.

"We should probably get to bed." I said hoping to put an end to this difficult topic, one that I wished I hadn't brought up. He nodded silently, and we crawled into bed and shut off the light.


	7. Morning

Thank you to everyone who review my stories and thank you to Pam for editing my story!

* * *

As I opened my eyes, I saw sun streaming through my window; usually I was awake before dawn. As if that wasn't surprise enough I felt something move beneath my head. I looked and realized I was laying half on top of Bender.

"EEEEEKKKK!"

* * *

I opened my eyes. I was in an unfamiliar room. It all came rushing back to me in an instant. Allison and I, she asking me if I needed a place to crash, she noticing my scars, and she showing me her scars. It was at that point I realized I saw a brown head of hair laying on my chest and a leg thrown over mine. _Allison! Good observation, asshole, you come up with that all on your own._ I looked at her; she seemed so at peace. Then I noticed a burn scar on her shoulder blade. _Fuck, I thought she said her mom never laid another hand on her. Well, she lied pinhead. So what, you lie all the time._ I shook my head at myself for once again having a conversation with myself, and I closed my eyes.

"EEEEEKKKK!" I jumped, knocking Allison off my chest.

"What the fuck!" I looked over and saw Allison lying next to me, giggling.

"What the hell did you do that for?" I asked.

"Sorry I got surprised when I woke up and was laying on top of you."

I waggled my eyebrows at her, "You like laying on top of me?" She slapped me in the arm and stood up. I looked at her and realized I could see through her undershirt. I whistled, and clapped.

"Nice titties."

She gasped, throwing her hands over her boobs. She moved quickly and picked up her huge sweater and put it over her pajamas.

"You weren't that modest last night when you displayed your 'assets'," I said making air quotes around assets with my fingers, "and why the hell do you keep shouting?"

Completely ignoring my comment she asked, "You want some breakfast?" Not waiting for my answer she left the room. I quickly threw on my pants and undershirt, not bothering with the other shirts as it was just breakfast and I didn't need to "dress up". I followed after her down the stairs.

As we walked to the kitchen we passed by the living room. Kneeling in front of the coffee table were two people whom I assumed were Allison's parents. They had a scale in front of them and several Baggies of what appeared to be cocaine or heroin, which they were weighing. Allison just walked by, completely ignoring what was going on. She poured us each a bowel of cereal. I decided no to mention her parents, knowing how I hate discussing my parents and my home life.

We ate in silence for a while. Both of us just sat thinking, me over how much has happened today, and what will happen on Monday. _Although if anyone so much as asks if that's what I was thinking I probably would deny it then beat the shit out of their pathetic ass; after all a criminal has to keep up appearances. _

"So are you gonna walk to school tomorrow?" Allison asked.

"Yeah."

"Could I walk with you?"

"Sure, whatever."

"What time do you usually leave?"

" I usually leave by 8:30, and get to school half way through second period."

"Oh ok, um, should I meet you at the park to walk to school at around, 8:30?"

"Whatever." I said.

Shortly after we finished eating, I finished getting dressed and left her house, slowly making my way back to my humble abode.


	8. Author's Note

A/N:   Hi guys I'm really sorry it's been a while since I updated. I know you're probably pissed, that I just am posting this message instead of more of my story; you have every right to be pissed. I know I get annoyed when people do this but, I just wanted to let you know I am going to try very hard to type up more of my story, (I have a majority of it already written on paper). My life has gotten very difficult lately; I won't get into why, but believe me it isn't pretty right now. Anyway, I'll try to post at least part of a chapter if not a whole chapter within the next few day. Again, I'm sorry about taking so long.

P.S. thank you so much for all the reviews they mean a lot to me.


	9. Bender in the Morning

(Bender's POV)

Monday morning I opened my eyes and looked at the cheap watch on the floor next to my mattress. _Why the fuck am I awake at 8:25 in the fucking morning_, I thought to my self, searching my mind trying to come up with a reason.

_I wouldn't have woken up this early with out a reason, I certainly would not have woken up this early for school…Shit school… I was supposed to meet Allison at the park at …what time? … Fuck, I gotta start listening and shit… 8:30, that's when I was supposed to meet her… Wait why am I worrying about this?…Jesus, Bender your getting soft…and insane sitting here talking to yourself, in your head._

As I finished my internal tirade, I pulled on a pair of ripped jeans, and I put my blue plaid flannel over my undershirt, and I put my jean jacket over that, patting the breast pocket of the jacket to make sure my smokes were still there. Then I grabbed my trench coat and left my room.

I walked quickly to the kitchen bypassing my old man passed out on the couch, a broken beer bottle on the floor next to him.

In the kitchen my mom was sitting on the countertop wearing nothing but a tiny miniskirt and a purple bra, a cigarette dangling from her lips.

"Hey, Ma," I said as I looked around for something to eat.

"You look like shit, you little brat." She sneered.

"You too mom, you turning tricks from the kitchen now?" I asked gesturing towards her outfit.

"FUCK YOU! Stop eating my food, get your own!" She yelled, ripping the stale muffin I had just bitten into from my hands.

"Love you too Ma," I said flipping her off as I walked out the door slamming it shut behind me. Almost immediately hearing a barbaric roar come from further in the apartment._ Whoops._

When I arrived at the park, I didn't see Allison anywhere. I dug my watch out of my pocket and looked at the time. _8:35, you goddamn pussy, you rushed to 8:30 exactly, like a goddamn trained monkey. Now what…I gotta keep up appearances can't have her thinking I was on time._ I thought to myself as I sat against one of the few tree's that occupied the park.

Several minutes later I saw Allison wander up and look around, I quietly walked around from the tree and played it like I was just getting to there.

"Hey, freak," I said.

"Hey, Criminal." She smirked.

A/N: Did that end abruptly? Sorry It's short, I'll type the next chapter as soon as possible.


	10. Allison in The Morning

A/N: This is the second half of Chapter 9.

--

(Allison's POV)

I woke before sunrise on Monday. As I was taking my shower I thought about how after today I would either have three new friends, or still have just Bender. Once finished with my shower, I went downstairs to have some breakfast. I was eating my cereal when I heard the bedsprings begin a rhythmic creaking, and the headboard begin to pound against the wall of my parents' bedroom. _Fantastic! What a lovely sound to hear in the fucking morning!_

I quickly ran upstairs to my room and turned up the radio as loud as I could, to drown out the noise. I stayed in my room drawing and listening to music until 8:25. While drawing I thought about what school would be like in the aftermath of detention, and how would I deal with the rest of the school day if I was rejected.

I came up with an idea and quickly grabbed my wallet, and went downstairs to my parent's room and knocked.

"What?" Came a muffled voice from within the room.

"Can I come in fro a sec?" I shouted through the door.

"Yeah I guess." The muffled voice called back.

As I opened the door to the room and crossed the threshold my senses were assaulted with the smell of weed.

"Could you make sure to keep the giraffe out of the room?" Rob asked dead serious.

_Great they're tripping also. Fun!_

"Um, Debbie can I possibly buy some coke from you?" I asked, not so sure any more that I wanted the coke.

" Yeah um… I'll give you a G for…uh, what the hell… I give you a G for thirty-five?" She stumbled through her words. I quickly handed her my money.

She grabbed my wrist. "I gave you…a…a pretty big discount Missy…soo..uh?" She blinked a few times.

"What was I saying again?" She asked obviously confused.

"You were telling me where the coke was." I answered.

"Oh, right, right um… it's in the drawer in the…uh…kitchen next to the fridge um—"

"LEAVE US ALONE NOW!" Rob roared, making me jump. I looked at him and realized he wasn't yelling at me but at the floor lamp in the corner of their room.

"Okay well thanks, bye." I said quickly exiting the room and closing the door behind me.

I looked at my pocket watch realizing it was 8:32_ shit I have to be at the park now._ I thought as I raced down the stairs and to the kitchen, and opening the drawer next to the fridge I grabbed three baggies figuring they wont notice the extra two baggies missing. I slipped the baggies into my purse and sprinted out the door.

As I arrived at the park, I glanced around looking for Bender.

"Hey Freak." I heard, immediately recognizing the voice as Bender.

"Hey Criminal." I smirked.

As we started to walk towards school, I wondered If Bender had given any thought to the situation we were walking into, today at school.

"What do you think is going to happen?" I asked hoping he knew what I meant.

"I don't really know." He responded.

"I hope Andy…" I trailed off.

We walked the rest of the way to school in silence.

--

Fifteen minutes later we arrived at school. Bender immediately started to walk for the trees behind the school, where all the burnouts hang around. I just stayed where I was unsure if I was invited to come.

"Well are you coming?" Bender asked turning around to face me. I nodded silently and followed him behind the trees.

There were two guys sitting there passing, both had very worn military boots and ripped jeans. One had long dirty blond hair and wore a ripped sweatshirt over a Budweiser t-shirt. He held a bottle of tequila loosely in his hand. The other guy had long brown hair tied back into a ponytail and a cigarette hanging from his lips. He wore a dark blue button up shirt with the name Jackson stitched on breast pocket. He wore the shirt open over a white undershirt. He had a pack of Marlboro Red's visibly sticking out of his breast pocket.

"Hey, Stricker." Bender said to the blond. Striker raised the bottle of tequila as a silent toast in response.

"Jackson." Bender nodded to the other guy.

"Where you been man?" asked Jackson.

"Here and there" Bender replied.

"Whose the broad?" Striker asked eyeing me cautiously.

Bender turned and looked at me as if just now realizing I was standing next to him, "Oh yeah, this is Allison, I met her in detention."

"Oh." Was the collective response.

Just then the bell rang. I pulled out my pocket watch and glance at the time. _3rd period, yay!_

"Are you gonna go to third period?" I asked Bender.

"Uh…I think I will, just to scare Dick," he said chuckling, "Third period uh…what do I have? … Spanish…I think."

"I have ceramics, maybe I'll see you at lunch." I said suddenly feeling awkward

"Okay." He said as we started walking towards school.

"HEY SCHOLAR DUDE, GIVE MY REGARDS TO RICH." We heard striker shout.

"WILL DO." Bender shouted back, once again chuckling to himself.

"You really enjoy pissing off Vernon don't you?" I said smiling.

"Yes, yes I do."

--

A/N: Sorry if this chapter just has too much drug references; I was much more into drugs when I wrote this, than I am now. (Does that make sense? sorry if it does not.) It's pretty short, I apologize.


	11. School

A/N: Hey people sorry it took me so long to update, I have been going through some family problems ( my brother was arrested for robbery and then later for drinking and smoking.) This caused alot of tension in my house and unfortunately I fell into some old habits. But, whatever you don't wanna hear my sob story so...Anyway here is the next chapter. I had it all typed yesterday but for some reason the document manager wouldn't let me upload it when it was in .doc format (weird) ok I'll stop babbling now. Oh by the way I don't own any of the characters in this story (besides the ones not recognizable from the movie). Please read and review thanks.

* * *

Bender's POV

As I walked into Spanish I was surprised to see Sporto sitting in the front, as I head never seen him before in this class then again I had only been to this class once and that was purely a glitch on my part.

"Hey Sporto." He spun around and looked at me his eyes looking sad.

"What the fuck are you talkin' to him for loser." The jock with the oversized head behind him sneered.

_ Here comes the moment of truth…_Sporto looked at me and said without much emotion "Yeah buzz off fag." I fucking knew this is how it would be.

"Go sniff your jockstrap" I told him while flipping him off with both hands. _Goddamn that was a shitty comeback. Shit, Allison is going to be crushed if he treats her like that…dude why the fuck are you worrying about others, goddamn man. I gotta stop thinking like this._ I moved to the back row and put my feet up on the desk next to mine and settled in for what was sure to be a excellent period to sleep. The final bell rang temporarily distracting me from my thoughts of sleep. Mr. Oliver walked and started taking roll call.

"Ah, Mr Bender so glad you decided to grace us with your presence."

"Well Sir, I aim to please." Almost immediately after roll call I fell asleep and didn't wake up again until the bell decided to so rudely ring. _Goddamn bell_.

* * *

Allison's POV

I stared anxiously at the clock willing it to ring because my bladder was about to explode, _I needed to use the bathroom five minutes ago but nooo, Mr. Barnaby just couldn't find it in his heart to let me go. Bastard, okay little bell ring …NOW._ The bell rang startling me. _Holy shit... it worked. Okay, bathroom, bathroom._ I sprinted to the bathroom, hearing people say to there friends things like. "Why the fuck is she running," and "My god look at the freak run." I have learned through the years to ignore comments like this and I just kept on running till I reached the bathroom, I sprinted to a stall and immediately did what I had to do. When I came out of the stall, I saw Claire standing in front of the mirror, fixing her hair.

"Hi," She said quietly.

"Hi"

"You didn't keep the makeover?"

"Uh—," I heard the toilet flush and out walked Stacy one of Claire's fellow 'princesses'. Stacy had strawberry blond hair and her body looked just like a Barbie doll and now thanks to her new nose (courtesy of 'daddy') her face, also looked like a doll. Today she wore a short skirt, black high heels, and a tight red v-neck shirt that left very little to the imagination. Now Stacy was sporting a rather unattractive look of horror on her pretty little face.

"Claire what is that—that thing doing near you?" _Here it comes…_

"Um—," A blush rose to Claire's cheeks, she looked torn between what she should do. And then she said what I knew was coming, "God, I don't know Stacy she just like snuck up on me. I've been trying to get rid of her but she won't leave me alone." _Well that's it_, I thought realizing I was not really upset at all, because I had sort of guessed she wouldn't be strong enough to defy her friends.

After fifth period I passed by Andy's locker, he was talking to a few friends. _Well now is as good a time as any_. I thought as I gathered my courage and walked over to him.

"Hi, Andy" I said.

"What are you doing here freak." A wrestler I recognized as being name Kyle asked. Andy just stood there staring at me with a look of slight panic, so I decided to help.

"Andy, I need to talk to you about something important."

"What's she talking about man, did you give her a pity fuck or something?" another wrestler asked.

"Uh—something like that." He finally said he turned looked me in the eyes and mouthed, 'I'm sorry'. I fought back the tears that threatened to escape from my eyes. I took one more look at him, and said "FUCK YOU!" and slapped him hard across the face. I took off running down the hall towards the doors leading to the field unfortunately Vernon chose that moment to walk past and I crashed into him sending us both sprawling. I picked myself up and continued to run; I burst through the doors, and kept on running. Behind me I heard Vernon shout "That's a suspension young lady, for assaulting a teacher." Pissed off at him for suspending me, I gave him the one finger salute, and kept on running.

"THAT'S ANOTHER DETENTION" he screamed, as I continued to run, I finally slowed down when I neared the pine trees.

It was completely barren behind the trees neither Striker nor Jackson was there. I sat on the ground and pulled my knees to my chest, I sat there crying with my head cradled by knees. I heard the bell for sixth period ring, I have no idea how long I sat there just hugging myself. I heard a twig break and I looked up to find Bender standing there a cigarette hanging from his lips. He looked surprised to see me there but the look of surprise quickly vanished to one of indifference. He took a puff of his cigarette letting the smoke exit through his nose.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Andy is an asshole."

"Oh but I already knew that."

"Both Claire and Andy rejected me," I sad quietly I saw something flash in his eyes, "and Vernon suspended me and gave me a detention."

On hearing this Bender smirked. "Wha' did'ja do to piss of good ol' Dick"

" I was running and apparently not paying attention and I crashed into him…and then I left school grounds and then I flipped him off." I said realizing as I said it how funny it actually was. Bender chuckled at my antics.

"I wanna get out of here, what about you?" He asked

"Let's get the hell out of here." I agreed.

TBC...


	12. Detention Again

Bender POV

As I walked into detention Saturday, I passed Vernon in the hall drinking from the drinking fountain. I tapped his shoulder, "Dick, tell your wife I said thanks!"

"Bender!!" Richard shouted after me. I scurried into the library seeing the door still shut from my antics last Saturday. I knew this would not be as memorable as last. I sat in my usual chair and propped my feet up on the desk in front of me. I heard the door open and in walked Allison. She gave a small smile and sat down in the seat next to mine.

"Hey."

"Howdy."

A kid I hadn't seen before walked in he was wearing baggy pants and a baggy shirt a and had a bandana wrapped around his head. The bell rand and Vernon walked in, "Hello children, today we're going to try something new, you are all required to draw a picture of your best childhood memory, normally I would keep this door open however during last Saturdays detention some little punk decided to vandalize the hinges on the door, so I expect you to be silent."

"Aye, Aye Cap'n Crunch." I said saluting Dick. He left the room without responding this surprised me.

"Why do you keep provoking him?" Allison whispered.

"Because its fun." Several minutes later me and her became involved in a rousing game of tic-tac-toe. All the sudden Allison burst out with,

"You don't have a middle name and your five feet eleven inches tall, you weigh one hundred and sixty pounds, your birth date is June 17, 1967, your social security number is 344-76-0987 and your eyes are brown."

"What the fuck how do you know that."

"I stole your wallet she said with a smirk." I was truly impressed she was an expert pick pocket if I did not even feel her take it.

"Well Allison, well done, bravo," I said slowly clapping my hands, "I must say you have impressed me."

"You haven't seen anything yet ,"she said with a smug look on her face, "look at all this other crap I've stolen." She said looking proud as she dumped her purse on the table. Inside were four drivers licenses, seven lighters, a knife, a wrestling patch, a t-shirt, a pair of shorts, a pair of underwear, tampons, socks, a pipe, an eighth of weed, two wallets, and 3 little baggies of powder. _Is that what I think it is?_

"You stole all that stuff?"

"No just the lighters, the wallets, the licenses, and the knife."

"Speaking of which why do you have my knife?"

"When you threatened Andy you stabbed the table with your knife and I took it from the table."

I picked up a two of the little baggies and held them in my hand, "And these?" I said with a smirk on my face, "Is somebody a budding saleswoman, or another one of many of America's youth with a serious problem?"

Her eyes got wide, "Put that down shhhh," she held a finger to her lips, "Shit, I forgot I bought that from my mother." Across the room we heard a lighter click as baggy clothes kid lit up a cigarette.

"You do coke?" I asked.

"Every once in a while, yes, have you ever done it."

"Yes a few times." I replied "Why'd you get it this time?"

"On Monday I was worried I wouldn't be able to make it through the day without a little pick-me-up."

"Did it help?"

"Well, um, no I sort of forgot about it." She looked mildly embarrassed.

"What are you gonna do with it?"

"Well now that you mention it I suppose I'll use one bag myself and then sell the other two , hell I mean I stole two of them and got the first for dirt cheap might as well make some money," All the sudden she looked at me kind of weird, "Why are you all the sudden so chatty?"

_I mentally slapped my self for being such a dork. _"No reason."

"Do want to do a little with me?"

"Sure." She started packing her bag back up and walked off towards the rows of book shelves, I assumed she meant for me to follow her she led me to a small table behind the rows of book shelves. We sat down at the table and I watched carefully open the little baggie and carefully dump some on the table, then use one of the drivers licenses to form four good sized lines. She rolled up a dollar bill and 

did quickly did the first line up one nostril then the second line up the other she quickly swiped the table with her finger and stuck her finger in her mouth.

"Do it pretty quick," she whispered, "I don't want anyone to catch us." She handed me the rolled up bill, and I quickly repeated the same process she just did and just as I lifted my head back up the second time and started to swipe the table I see baggy clothes kid making his way over to us just before he reached us he dropped his cigarette on the carpet and smashed it out with his foot.

"What the fuck are you doing back here?" I asked. He chose to completely ignore me and instead held out his hand to Allison, and stuck out his hand.

"Hi I'm Freddie, are you selling?" She placed her hand in his and shook his hand.

"As a matter of fact I am, my names Allison, Sorry if this is rude but are you knew here?"

"Yeah actually I just transferred from Chicago."

"Okay yeah so I guess I can sell you a gram for forty."

"Excellent!" He said taking out his wallet and then he handed her his money. She picked up a baggie and handed it to him.

"Sweet thanks." He said as he turned to head back to his desk.

"Well, well, well Allison it seems I underestimated you again, you seem to know what your doing." She gave a sad little smile.

"When I was younger Rob used to take me with him when he sold."She said. She hand me back my knife and quietly got up grabbed a book and headed back to a desk.


End file.
